


Azincourt

by Dragonna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Historical, M/M, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le 25 octobre 1415 eut lieu une terrible bataille qui se solda par la défaite des troupes françaises. Arthur marche seul sur le champs de bataille et tombe sur son adversaire blessé. Il n'en a pas fini avec lui et compte bien le capturer, espérant par là achever cette guerre au plus tôt. Seulement Francis ne va pas se laisser faire sans se défendre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azincourt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: APH n'est pas à moi
> 
> Personnage: ... Francis (France) et Arthur (Angleterre).
> 
> Genre: Général/Angst/historique
> 
> Rating: Pour tous.

Le 25 octobre 1415...une grande bataille, opposant les anglais aux français avait eu lieu. Deux armées dont une comptait beaucoup plus de combattants que l'autre et pourtant ça n'avait pas été elle la grande gagnante.

_Bien au contraire...  
Ne mâchons pas les mots, ça avait été un véritable carnage._

Jamais au court de cette guerre il n'avait autant souffert que ce jour-là. Jamais au cours de cette bataille il n'avait vu autant de morts. Dire que son armée était clairement supérieure en nombre. Et Arthur et son armée avaient fait...un véritable carnage tellement facilement. Ca en était rageant!

 _Maudits Arcs tiens!_  
Fichu Henry V...  
...Et Maudit soit son roi aussi, tant qu'on y était.

Il avait été blessé, la douleur le déchirait encore au niveau des côtes et du dos (il avait été obligé de retirer son armure pendant la bataille et ce foutu Arthur en avait profité pour l'attaquer et le blesser), ajoutées à celle plus psychologique qu'était celle de la mort de son armée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pris un tel revers après des années de conflits. Presque un siècle entier après la bataille de l'écluse, il prenait une nouvelle défaite encore plus forte, plus humiliante. Il avait perdu énormément de soldats, un grand nombre s'était fait tué et le reste capturé.

_Quelle défaite cinglante!_

«Alors France qu'en penses-tu? Ce fut un beau spectacle non?» Un coup de pied en plein ventre ponctua ces paroles soudaines. Le vaincu se redressa, encore étourdi et fit face à son rival, une main pressée à l'endroit de sa blessure, ignorant la souffrance qui irradiait de son dos.  _Arthur avait vraiment changé depuis 1340_. Il avait désormais l'apparence d'un garçon de 15 ans, avait perdu de sa maigreur pour devenir clairement plus musclé, tout en restant ''fin'', ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat guerrier. Il était aussi grand, si ce n'est plus grand, que lui actuellement.

L'autre nation reprit, triomphante «Tu devrais abandonner, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi! Et pour ton peuple qui se fait massacrer par le mien!»

France grimaça et ne répondit pas, pas immédiatement. Il ne se rendrait pas sans avoir combattu jusqu'au bout. Il ne se pliera jamais à l'ennemi. Il préfèrerait mourir, en admettant qu'une nation puisse périr ainsi. La nuit les entouraient, les rendant sans doute invisible aux yeux de leurs camps respectif, qui s'étaient de toute façon éloignés des lieux de la bataille.

 _Dans combien de temps remarquerait-on son absence?_  
Et les anglais celle d'Angleterre?  
Il n'avait même pas la force de faire des suppositions.  
Ni même de penser que, peut-être, l'autre blond n'était pas venu seul et que des archers ou des soldats étaient peut-être tapis dans l'ombre, quelque part, les observant et attendant un signal.

Angleterre le saisit soudain par les cheveux, les yeux plissés par la joie mauvaise d'avoir enfin vaincu son ennemi de toujours, de l'avoir humilié. «Tu es tellement faible!» siffla-t-il avec cruauté. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?» La haine était bel et bien lisible dans ses yeux vert. Il ne semblait n'avoir qu'une envie: faire payer au centuple son rival. Son poing était serré comme s'il allait frapper.

L'autre répondit, doucement: «J'ai pris un violent coup sur la tête Arthur! Rien de plus!

\- Tsss tu es vraiment un minable!» Il serra les dents, plein de colère «Tu mériterais que je te ramènes dans mon camps! Mon roi serait ravi de savoir que la nation de France soit entre ses mains.» Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres «Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherais hein?» Il espérait visiblement lui faire peur. Cela n'allait certainement pas se passer aussi facilement qu'il ne le croyait.

L'autre haussa un sourcils, tentant de calmer les battements trop rapides de son coeur. Il ne devait pas avoir peur, ça ne servait à rien et c'est ce que voulait Arthur.

«A priori rien...c'est ton droit, nous sommes ennemis non?  
\- Lâches...tu n'est vraiment qu'un...»

Il crachait ses sentiments sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Comme si cracher ses vérités était à cet instant son seul désir. Tout ce qui comptait. Ce n'était pas une discussion mais un réglements de compte.

Un coup de poing l'atteignit soudainement en plein visage, le projetant au sol. Il relâcha sa prise, sur les cheveux blond du vaincu, sous le choc et s'écroula dans la boue sanglante, stupéfié pour le coup. France vacilla, encore étourdi et engourdi par ses blessures, mais réussit à rester debout, fixant la nation gagnante de cette bataille sans sourciller. «Je peux toujours me défendre Angleterre!» Sa voix était restée calme et douce, un contraste avec celle, colérique et vindicative, de son ennemi. Il eut un pincement au cœur devant la lueur haineuse qui s'était allumée dans le regard de son adversaire.

C'était lui qui avait rejeter Arthur quand celui-ci lui avait proposé son aide après la bataille de l'Ecluse. Il aurait pu suivre l'exemple des Barons qui soutenaient Edward mais avait préféré soutenir son roi, peu importe ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Et puis l'autre n'accepterait surement pas de simples paroles comme excuses, il faudrait bien plus que ça, il faudrait des actes et France n'était pas prêt de se rendre ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Le plus jeune se releva, et siffla, plein de venin: «Tu te crois le plus fort parce que tu es le descendant de Rome hein? Mais moi je suis celui de Germania!

\- Dommage qu'il ne t'ait pas connu...il t'aurait adoré je pense!» Railla Francis, écartant une mèche blonde devenue poisseuse de sang. Il ne quittait pas des yeux l'autre nation, sentant qu'elle était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus.

Arthur cracha, les poings serrés et les yeux plissés: «Tss tu fais honte à cette origine que tu possèdes et dont tu es pourtant fier. Regardes la taille que faisait ton armée, regardes la taille que faisait la mienne. Tu as perdu des milliers d'hommes, moi j'en ai perdu seulement des centaines.» Il tira son épée, les yeux plissés à nouveau par la rage. «Je vais te faire voir que tu n'es qu'un perdant! Tu ne me battras jamais!» Sa provocation et ses menaces eurent l'effet voulu, l'autre sembla enfin se sentir menacé.

France ramassa alors une lame qui traînait au sol et para à temps le coup que lui porte son adversaire , manquant de glisser dans la boue. Angleterre était vraiment fou de rage, il ne se contrôlait plus vraiment et dans ces cas là, il tapait très fort.

Rien ne pouvait véritablement l'arrêter. Le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant résonnait dans la nuit, faisant partir les quelques corbeaux qui se trouvaient encore là.

Personne ne sembla les entendre car personne ne vint. Ce duel semblait plus être un exutoire qu'autre chose, un règlement de compte sans aucun parole, un acharnement de l'un sur l'autre.

Finalement la plus jeune nation utilisa une feinte qui avait fait ses preuves jusqu'ici et arracha l'arme de son adversaires de ses mains.

«Alors Francis, te voilà à ma merci non? Menacé par l'épée que tu m'as donné! Quelle ironie au final que ta défaite soit réalisée par son biais n'est-ce pas?»

Il semblait savourer cette victoire, un sourire presque cruel se dessinant sur ses lèvres. L'autre ne répondit pas, essuyant le sang sur sa joue, venant d'une éraflure gagnée dans ce duel. il ne semblait pas se sentir concerné ou blessé par ces paroles. Normalement il aurait déjà nié ces affirmations avec une exagération habituelle. Mais là rien. Il était muré dans un silence douloureusement buté. Cela ne plût par vraiment à Angleterre.

_Quelle attitude agaçante.  
Ne pouvait-il pas admettre son infériorité, accepter sa défaite et le suivre sans discuter?_

Son silence agaça donc vraiment le vainqueur qui siffla, toujours plein de rage: «Tu n'as rien à dire? Tu as honte peut-être?» Il tentait de le provoquer, de le faire perdre patience, réagir, n'importe quoi. Qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose plutôt que de le fixer ainsi en silence.

_Ça en était profondément énervant._

Le français haussa nonchalamment les épaules: «Je sais rester digne! Je ne m'abaisserais pas à te supplier de m'épargner, de ma laisser partir ou de me tuer plutôt que de me capturer!» Sa voix désormais glaciale claqua comme une gifle au visage du gagnant de ce duel.

Arthur serra les dents. Qu'espérait-il après tout? Francis était un lâche mais il savait rester fier, digne même s'il était parfois prêt à s'abaisser pour protéger ce qui lui était cher. Et ça n'était-ce pas du courage? L'abnégation de soi, le sacrifice de sa personne... n'était-ce pas du courage? Dans une bataille, son rival de toujours n'était pas le meilleur, certes, mais il ne s'avouait jamais vraiment vaincu, pas temps qu'il y avait de l'espoir, et surtout pas face à lui. L'anglais reprit, espérant une réaction ou une réponse: «Si je te capture, ce ne sera plus long avant que nous aillons la couronne de France!

\- Certes...mais quel victoire dûment gagnée non? Quoique te voir utiliser une si basse méthode ne m'étonne même plus! C'est bien ton genre. C'est ce que ferait Autriche, Prusse et sans doute d'autre. Alors qu'attends-tu? Ne retardes pas ton triomphe!»

_Il semblait...totalement indifférent._

Dire que l'anglais était frustré serait un bel euphémisme. Il était bien plus que ça, et surtout déçu. Il en avait rêve de cette victoire sur cette personne qu'il clamait haïr. Et pourtant maintenant que c'était arrivé...qu'il avait écrasé son armée de la sienne, qu'il l'avait battu en combat singulier pendant cette bataille (c'était à lui que Francis devait sa blessure dans le dos) et juste à l'instant... quelque chose n'allait pas, manquait.

_Ce n'est pas ce dont il avait rêvé, ce qu'il voulait._

Ces yeux bleus qui le fixait avec neutralité, sans crainte, presque avec ennui. S'il avait peur, son adversaire ne le montrait pas. S'il souffrait de ses blessures, ça ne se voyait pas non plus. Son visage à la joue égratignée était pâle et couvert de poussière, voir même de tâches de boues à certains endroit. Ses cheveux étaient également sales et emmêlés. Il était couvert de boue et de sang. Tout montrait qu'il avait lutté toute la journée aux côtés de ses chevaliers, de ses hommes, qu'il ne les avait pas abandonné. Il semblait être à deux doigt de s'effondrer d'épuisement.

_Nul doute qu'il ne résisterait pas s'il tentait de le capturer._

Angleterre jeta à coup d'oeil à sa personne. Et lui? Bien qu'il soit tout aussi sale, il n'avait guère de blessures, le sang sur lui n'étant pas uniquement le sien. Il avait plus l'air d'être resté en dernière ligne qu'avoir combattu en première.

_Quel contraste._

«Tu n'as pas peur de moi? De ce que je pourrais te faire?»

Un simple haussement d'épaules lui sembla être un début de réponse avant que l'autre blond ne murmure, doucement «Quelle importance d'avoir peur ou non? Cela-va-t-il changer quelque chose? Non. Tu veux juste que je te supplie et je ne te donnerais pas ce plaisir! Finissons-en si tu le veux bien! J'en ai assez de cette discussion stérile!»

Arthur serra les dents, prenant cela comme une critique, une insulte et il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. Il se jeta sans réfléchir sur France après avoir rengainer son épée. Il le frappa encore et encore, mais bien vite l'autre riposta bien vite, rendant chaque coup sans hésitation.  
Ils faisaient à peu prêt la même taille et le même poids à cette époque et aucun des deux ne pu vraiment prendre le dessus avant un bon moment. Angleterre finit par y parvenir, clouant enfin son rival sous lui, s'installant sur sa poitrine, l'écrasant à moitié et enserrant son cou de ses mains.

«Je pourrais te tuer si je voulais tu sais?

\- Pouvons-nous mourir aussi facilement? Je me le demande, nous ne sommes pas des humains!

\- Certainement! Un humain normal serait mort des blessures que toi tu portes en ce moment. Mais que nous ne pouvions pas mourir...» Il laissa passer un silence, son regard prenant un éclat (très) légèrement fou «...ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut souffrir non?»

Il avait un sourire presque dément qui aurait même fait peur à Prusse ou à Hongrie...ce qui n'était pas peu dire vu les dites-nations, surtout la seconde.

France leva les yeux au ciel «Merveilleux...tu es devenu un sadique!». Ça ne lui plaisait guère. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu transformer l'adorable petit Arthur (qu'il surnommait à l'époque «mon petit lapin» ou «mon petit prince») en un type pareil?...Bon c'était peut-être effectivement de sa faute. Mais pas seulement.

_Si seulement..._

Arthur planta ses poings de chaque côtés du visage de sa proie et murmura, tremblant d'une colère contenue «On n'en serait pas arrivé là si tu ne t'étais pas opposé à moi! On en aurait déjà terminé!

\- Permets-moi d'en douter! Et je ne suis pas ton chien ou ton esclave! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Arthur!» Il réussit à repousser son agresseur à se relever, chassant le vertige du à la trop grande perte de sang. Il secoua la tête, ignorant la douleur qui consumait son dos. il n'en pouvait plus, s'il ne partait pas vite, son ennemi pourrait le capturer sans mal.

L'autre continua ses attaques; «Tu es incapable de te débrouiller seul! Regardes autour de toi! Regardes ce massacre, ce gâchis! Espèce d'incapable, de...de minable!» tout à sa colère et à sa haine, Arthur ne pouvait pas le voit autrement qu'ainsi:

 _Incapable de diriger correctement une bataille, de se défendre convenablement.  
Faible, tellement faible. Lâche aussi, incapable de voir sa faiblesse en face, fuyant la réalité_.

Jamais il ne renoncera en ce qui le concerne, il conquerra la France toute entière. Et ce jour-là, il montrerait à Francis à quel point il lui était supérieur. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage à la pensée de possèder son ennemi. Comme il était impatient que ce jour arrive.

_Maintenant qu'il l'avait capturé ce n'était qu'une question de mois au pire, de semaines au mieux._

Le plus vieux essuya lentement le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue et regarda fixement Arthur dont le sourire ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Non il ne se mettrait pas en colère, il ne lui répondrait pas. A quoi cela servait-il? Et cela passerait au dessus de la tête de son rival en plus, celui-ci étant trop grisé par sa victoire. «J'ai perdu oui mais tu ne gagneras jamais rien d'autre! Je ne te laisserais plus avancer!

\- Nous verrons! Je sens que nous prendrons Paris bientôt! Je sens que la couronne de ton pays sera bientôt entre les mains de mon roi! La chance est avec moi France et ce depuis le début de cette guerre!» Il ricana «Et...tu ne me laisseras plus avancer? Mais mon cher, ça tu me l'as déjà dit il y a un bon moment et pourtant j'ai encore écrasé ton armée!» Il fit un pas en avant, se retrouvant très proche du vaincu «Sans oublier que, maintenant que tu es à ma merci, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir? Non mon cher, mon roi sera ravi du captif que je vais lui ramener! Et moi je serai ravi de te possèder dès cette nuit!» Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, tellement grisé par cette victoire qu'il ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce que faisait son ''captif''.

En temps normal, il aurait immobilisé, attaché un prisonnier mais là non il ne fit rien.

France ne l'écoutait plus, ressassant ses pensées douloureuses et sombres: C'était vrai...les anglais avaient eu tellement de chance depuis le début: la bataille de l'écluse où ils avaient écrasé la flotte française. Puis la bataille de Crécy (où pourtant les français étaient comme ici supérieurs en nombre) qu'ils avaient gagné aussi.

Et l'Angleterre avait été deux fois moins touché que la France par la peste: Arthur avait à peine souffert alors que lui avait été dans une douloureuse inconscience pendant un bon moment. Et en plus il avait tant de problèmes en ce moment, entre son roi qui devenait fou, les conflits avec les bourguignons. Il était tellement fatigué ces derniers temps. Il s'était pourtant battu jusqu'au bout dans cette bataille, avait tout donné...mais ce n'était pas assez

 _Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui?_  
Il faisait des efforts pourtant...donnait tout ce qu'il avait..  
Se souvenait toujours des conseils de son grand-père Rome.  
Ne rejetait pas les éventuelles recommandations d'Espagne, qui était quelqu'un de vraiment raisonnable ces derniers temps.

Arthur sortit à nouveau son épée, nonchalamment «Bon alors France, qu'est-ce que tu décides? Tu me suis gentiment et docilement ou je dois employer la...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit la réponse, sous la forme d'un brutal coup de poing, en pleine figure, qui marquait les limites de patience de son adversaire. Un coup de pied dans la cheville le fit ensuite basculer et il s'étala dans la boue, sa tête cognant brutalement contre un bouclier qui traînait là.

Sonné il se redressa difficilement pour voir que celui qu'il tenait presque captif s'était enfui et avait rejoint son camps. Il poussa un juron, serrant le poing de dépit.

_La prochaine fois, il ne parlerait pas et l'assommerait directement!_

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> La bataille d'Azincourt/Battle of Agincourt : se déroule le 25 octobre 1415 pendant la guerre de Cent Ans. Les troupes françaises, composées d'environ 15 000 hommes, y tentent de barrer la route de Calais à l'armée du roi anglais Henri V, forte d'environ 9 000 hommes, débarquée dès septembre près de la ville d'Harfleur. La bataille qui s'ensuivra se soldera par une défaite importante pour le camp français: la cavalerie lourde, rendue moins efficace par un terrain boueux et les retranchements anglais, est transpercée par les archers en majorité gallois, équipés de grands arcs à très longue portée. Cette bataille, où la chevalerie française est mise en déroute par des soldats anglais inférieurs en nombre, sera souvent considérée comme la fin de l'ère de la chevalerie et le début de la suprématie des armes à distance sur la mêlée, suprématie qui ne fera que se renforcer par la suite grâce à l'invention des armes à feu. Pour les Anglais, cette bataille restera l'une des victoires les plus célébrées, notamment par William Shakespeare.


End file.
